Abnormal Life
by Shin Min Mi
Summary: [COMPLETE] S M M "Sebenarnya ini curhatan saya tentang kehidupan saya. Tapi tangan dan otak saya memodifikasi ceritanya menjadi sedemikan rupa. Menjadi kisah percintaan yang lucu karena satu sama lain tidak mau mengaku akhirnya sang kakaklah yang turun tangan." its HUNHAN's STORY! SehunxLuhan! HUNHANSHIPPER! 1shoot! [Tolong baca smm's note diakhir cerita]


**ABNORMAL LIFE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Luhan yang awalnya seorang fanatik dari boygroup yang beranggotakan 11 orang pria itu sekarang sedang berusaha untuk kembali ke kehidupannya yang normal seperti dulu.**_

_**Tapi, sebuah insiden malah membuatnya tersandung sebuah kasus bersama salah satu dari 11 pria itu.**_

.

.

.

.

"EXO! KYAAA! SARANGHAE!" pekik banyak fangirls dan fanboys saat group favorit mereka mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kedatangan penggemar mereka dalam acara konser tunggal mereka ini.

"Ne, gamsahamnida. Jeongmal gamsahamnida."

Dan ucapan terima kasih itu termasuk acara penutup setelah 2 jam lamanya mereka bersenang-senang bersama.

.

_**Seoul, Maret 2014**_

_**Wu's Mansion**_

"Apa kau tidak muak hidup begini terus, Luhan?! Berhenti bermain-main! Kau itu sudah bukan masanya lagi bermain-main!" bentak seorang wanita setengah baya yang wajahnya sangat merah menahan amarah yang sudah ia tahan berhari-hari.

"Aku tidak bermain-main, eomma." Seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang dimarahi tadi menjawab dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Anak bodoh! Masih saja bisa menjawab!" wanita setengah baya tadi membentak seorang anak laki-laki yang ternyata adalah anaknya.

"Kenapa eomma memperlakukanku seperti ini? Eomma tidak memperlakukan hal yang sama pada Yifan hyung. Apa eomma lebih menyayangi Yifan hyung karena dia sekarang sudah terkenal bersama boygroupnya dan tidak seperti aku yang masih kuliah dan entah akan menjadi apa kelak?" Luhan mengatakannya dengan sangat lancar sambil menatap ibunya sedih.

Sebenarnya Luhan sudah muak diperlakukan begini oleh ibunya.

Kakaknya adalah seorang artis yang baru saja debut bersama 10 orang lainnya. Awalnya Luhan sempat mencela karena anggota boygroup itu ada 11 orang yang seperti kesebelasan sepak bola. _'Hyung, kau dan groupmu itu ingin menyanyi atau bermain bola, sih?'_.

Tapi, sekarang Luhan malah menggilai group kakaknya—dan hampir menjadi manager mereka kalau saja ibu Luhan tidak tau.

"Lu—Luhan apa yang kau katakan?" tanya eomma Luhan tergagap.

"Entah. Aku juga lupa tadi berkata apa. aku lelah setelah menonton konser hyung, eomma. Selamat malam." Jawab Luhan acuh sambil meninggalkan ibunya sendirian diruang tengah.

"—Ah, eomma. Hyung bilang, besok dia akan membawa kesebelasannya ke rumah." Ucap Luhan sebelum menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2 rumah besar itu.

Sebenarnya keluarga Luhan atau yang lebih dikenal keluarga Wu, itu sudah sangat mapan. Atau bisa dibilang luar biasa. Mereka keluarga asal China yang sekarang menetap di Korea. Sebelumnya mereka berpindah-pindah atau lebih tepatnya _mengelilingi_ dunia.

Tapi, sekarang sang kepala keluarga Wu Zhoumi memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea. Alasannya sederhana, _'karena aku bertemu Qian di Korea walaupun kami sama-sama berasal dari China'_. Menurut Luhan dan Yifan itu alasan yang sangat menyebalkan.

Yifan si anak sulung memutuskan untuk menjadi artis karena itu memang impiannya. Dan Luhan si bungsu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya dalam bidang bisnis.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menjadi arsitek daripada pebisnis seperti ayahnya yang kadang lupa akan keluarganya seperti sekarang ini. Harusnya minggu ini waktunya untuk keluarga kecil mereka tapi sang ayah malah sedang berada di Paris untuk mengembangkan bisnisnya.

Luhan mengambil jurusan bisnis karena desakan dari ibunya, _'lalu siapa yang akan melanjutkan perusahaan appa jika kau dan hyungmu tidak mau? Ayolah, Luhan. Hyungmu sudah menjadi artis. Dan harapan keluarga ini tinggal kau.' _Luhan hanya berdecak kesal. Kalau begini saja ibunya mau memohon-mohon padanya. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Luhan menurut juga.

"Luhan maafkan, eomma. Eomma tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Gumam Qian sesaat setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup dari arah lantai atas.

.

_**University of Seoul, Korea**_

"Hei, Lu. Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya teman Luhan yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Memang kenapa dengan wajahku?" tanya Luhan malas sambil memainkan segelas bubble tea didepannya.

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat kusut. Bukannya kemarin kau datang ke konser hyungmu, ya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya, memang." Jawab Luhan malas.

"Ish, lalu kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti ini?" Baekhyun mulai kesal sendiri.

"Seperti biasa, Baek. Eomma memarahiku lagi. Aku tidak tau apa maunya. Dia selalu bersikap begitu padaku. Padalah pada Yifan hyung tidak." Luhan mulai membicarakan masalahnya dengan wajah sedih.

—_ah! Masalah ini lagi rupanya. Eomma Luhan memang keterlaluan._ Baekhyun prihatin.

"Sudahlah, kawan. Bersenang-senang saja. Bagaimana kalau ku traktir nonton konser hyungmu lagi?" hibur Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Baek. Tapi sepertinya ini lebih menjerumus pada _aku-yang-akan-menraktirmu-tiket _bukan _kau-yang-akan-menraktirku_." Mood Luhan mulai membaik.

"Sial kau!" Baekhyun merutuki sambil tertawa.

"Ah! Baek! Aku baru ingat." Luhan menepuk keningnya keras dan berhasil meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau ingat Chanyeol? Teman satu group hyungku." Tanya Luhan.

"_Si tiang_ itu?" tanya Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Ya! Dia!" Luhan berteriak heboh sampai membuat penghuni kafetaria menontoni mereka. Luhan terpaksa langsung berdiri dan menunduk malu.

"Kau memalukan." Cibir Baekhyun. Luhan hanya meringis.

"Mau ku lanjutkan tidak?" Luhan mengingatkan.

"Lanjutkan saja." Baekhyun menjawab cuek. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan bertanya tentang si _tiang_ yang diam-diam Baekhyun sudah mengoleksi posternya.

"Dia bertanya tentangmu. Bertanya seperti seorang maniak. Bertanya seperti dia menyuka—ASTAGA! Baek, kau ini kenapa sih?! Hati-hati kalau akan minum!" ucapan Luhan terinterupsi akibat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan minumannya.

"A—ah. Iya, maaf. Hehe." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Sudahlah, kelasku akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Aku pergi dulu." Setelah meminta maaf pada bibi pemilik gelas dan mengganti rugi atas gelas pecah itu Luhan pamit menuju kelasnya.

"Ya! Lu, tunggu. Ceritamu belum selesai." Baekhyun berusaha mengejar.

"Nanti saja kau datang ke rumahku. Dan tanya sendiri pada si _tiang_. Hyungku malam ini pulang dan membawa _pasukan_nya." Jawab Luhan sambil mempercepat langkah takut kalau-kalau saja dia telat.

"Mwo? Ah, begitu rupanya. Jadi, nanti kau akan bertemu Sehun?" mata Baekhyun mengerjap jahil.

Seketika Luhan langsung berhenti melangkah. Dan kilatan jahil dimata Baekhyun makin terlihat jelas.

"Y—ya. Dia datang. Kan aku sudah bilang hyungku membawa _pasukan_nya." Jawab Luhan kaku.

"Ah, bukannya yang lebih tepat itu _kau-berharap-hyungmu-membawa-Sehun_?" tanya Baekhyun jahil. Semburat merah muncul dipipi Luhan.

"Sudahlah terserah. Aku ada kelas. Bye!" Luhan berusaha menghindar dan berjalan makin cepat menuju kelasnya di lantai 3.

"Baiklah! Hati-hati, Lu. Nanti konsenlah pada kuliahmu! Jangan memikirkan Sehun terus!" Baekhyun berseru sangat keras sampai-sampai orang-orang disekitarnya melihat kearahnya dan kearah Luhan.

Luhan langsung berhenti dan berbalik untuk memelototi Baekhyun dengan sepasang mata rusanya yang lucu. Baekhyun yang dipelototi hanya terkikik geli.

.

_**Wu's Mansion**_

_**01:28p.m KST**_

"Aku pulang!" Seru Luhan saat memasuki rumahnya yang besar. Baru beberapa langkah memasuki rumahnya Luhan sudah bisa mendengar suara keributan dari arah taman belakang.

—_mereka sudah datang ternyata._ Batin Luhan.

Hari ini mood Luhan sungguh naik turun. Tadi saat bersama Baekhyun memang moodnya sudah membaik tapi saat memasuki kelas dan ternyata murid-muridnya sudah memenuhi deretan bangku depan dan tersisa bangku belakang sendiri terpaksa Luhan duduk disana.

Itu membuat Luhan sangat kesal mengingat dalam mata kuliah ini dia sama sekali tidak menguasai satupun materinya dari semester pertama. Luhan mendapat nilai baik dalam mata kuliah ini hanya karena dewi fortuna selalu berpihak padanya—mungkin karena Luhan rajin ke gereja.

Saat akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya Luhan berhenti karena _sesuatu_ yang sedang berdiri didepannya sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hai Lu.." sapa orang itu.

"Ha—Hai hyung," jawab Luhan kaku sambil menunduk. Jantung Luhan langsung berpacu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya orang itu yang sekarang sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengan Luhan.

"Buruk." Jawab Luhan spontan.

"Kenapa? Mau bercerita?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Hanya masalah kuliah, Sehun hyung. Tidak lebih." Sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya orang itu ternyata adalah Sehun—teman Yifan yang Luhan sukai.

"Baiklah, semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ucap Sehun ceria.

"Yeah, kalau bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Luhan sambil berlalu sebelum Sehun sempat bertanya.

Sehun hanya memandangi tubuh mungil itu menjauh dari pandangannya. Sehun hanya membatin sebenarnya ada apa dengan Luhan. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Luhan yang Sehun kenal adalah Luhan yang ceria dan hobi menebar senyuman.

.

"Baek! Kau harus ke rumah sekarang. Aku tidak mau tau!" Luhan berbicara ketus saat menelpon Baekhyun dan langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, akhirnya mobil sport berwarna biru langit Baekhyun sudah terparkir cantik di halaman rumah Luhan disamping mobil-mobil mewah lainnya.

.

"Yeol, tolong kau lihat siapa yang datang. Aku mendengar ada suara mobil." Yifan menyuruh Chanyeol.

"Kau pemilik rumah tapi malah aku yang kau suruh membuka pintu." Cibir Chanyeol yang ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh 10 orang lainnya.

.

Baekhyun akan menekan bel pintu rumah Luhan kalau saja pintu itu tidak terbuka duluan dan menampilkan seorang manusia yang sangat menjulang.

"Ah! Kau Baekhyun, kan? Teman si rusa itu?" tanya Chanyeol berbinar.

Baekhyun awalnya hanya menganga. Lalu dia sadar ketika tangan besar Chanyeol meraih tangan mungilnya dan membawanya untuk memasuki rumah mewah itu.

"Ma—maaf. Kau akan membawaku kemana? Dan bisakah lepaskan tanganmu?" ucap Baekhyun tergagap karena Chanyeol akan membawanya entah kemana.

"Oh, hehe maaf." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku permisi. Aku kesini untuk bertemu Luhan. Sampai jumpa." Tutur Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa melihat Baekhyun berbalik menuju tangga menuju kamar Luhan.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu. Tolong." Chanyeol berucap lirih dan berlalu menuju taman belakang tempat dimana teman-teman groupnya sedang berkumpul.

.

"Kau sudah bertemu Chanyeol hyung? Lalu?" tanya Luhan antusias.

Baekhyun sekarang sedang rebahan di tempat tidur Luhan sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar Luhan. Sesaat setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan tadi, Baekhyun langsung bercerita kalau ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol—tentu tidak menceritakan bagian dimana Chanyeol menggandengnya.

"Tidak ada '_lalu_', Luhan." jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Kau kenapa sih?" sekarang ganti Luhan yang kesal dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Kau menyuruhku kesini memang ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil membalik tubuhnya hingga tengkurap dan menatap Luhan yang sedang duduk di sofa depan tempat tidurnya.

Luhan diam. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari.

"Luhan?" Baekhyun mencoba bersabar.

"Sehun hyung.." cicit Luhan rilih.

"Ya, ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Baekhyun tetap sabar.

"Tidak ada sebenarnya, Baek. Aku hanya sedang dalam mood yang buruk sejak kemarin." Luhan bercerita sambil menyilangkan kakinya di atas sofa.

"Maksudmu _sejak kemarin malam_?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"ya, begitulah." Jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Lu, sudahlah. Kau tidak seperti biasanya kau tau? Aku tidak nyaman dengan dirimu yang seperti ini." Tutur Baekhyun jujur.

"aku tau, Baek. Akupun tidak nyaman. Aku tadi berbicara ketus pada Sehun hyung." Adu Luhan.

"Ah, itu buruk." Timpal Baekhyun.

"Sangat buruk, Baek." Luhan berujar frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

.

"Kris, mana adikmu?" tanya Xiumin member tertua group itu tapi memiliki wajah yang sangat berkebalikan dengan umurnya.

"Wae? Kau merindukan, Luhan?" tanya Kris berusaha menggoda.

"Kau gila. Mana berani aku merindukan adikmu, yang ada aura hitam akan memancar dari seseorang. Kau tau, baru saja aku menyebut nama adikmu, mata orang itu langsung menatapku seperti ingin membunuh." Cibir Xiumin sambil sesekali melirik seseorang yang duduk tepat disebelah Kris.

"Ah, siapa dia?" pancing Kai.

"Kau tidak tau?" Chanyeol menambahi sambil melirik seseorang disebelah Kris yang sedang memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku! Biar aku saja yang jawab!" Chen mengajukan diri.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak yakin setelah ini kau akan selamat." Cibir Tao dan disambut gelak tawa. Sang objek hanya diam memberengut.

"Hei. Kau kenapa, Sehun? Sakit gigi?" Lay menyikut Sehun.

"Ya. Aku _sakit_ gigi, hyung." Jawab Sehun asal dan tawapun makin meledak dengan sangat hebat.

"Kau—menakjubkan maknae!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekati Sehun dan merangkul bahu Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum jengah.

"Ah! Sehun, kenapa kau tidak segera menyatakan cinta pada Luhan?" Chen bertanya dengan nada polos tapi terdengar seperti mengolok-ngolok Sehun.

Sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Chen semua orang yang ada di tempat itu langsung terdiam dan semua mata tertuju hanya pada Sehun. Sehun sang objek hanya menundukkan kepala dan berdeham.

"Entahlah,"

"_Be a gentleman! _Jika kau memang menyukai adikku, _prove it_!" ucap Kris tegas sambil menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Cepatlah sebelum kau didahului si _baozi_ itu! Hahaha!" tambah Kai. Xiumin hanya mendelik tajam pada Kai dan yang lainnya tertawa lagi.

Sehun? Hah! Pria itu hanya tersenyum tak jelas.

Mendapat lampu hijau dari Kris hyung yang notabennya hyung Luhan? Sehun pasti sedang bermimpi. Mimpi paling indah.

.

"Lu! Kenapa tidak kau ikut saja berkumpul dengan hyungmu?" usul Baekhyun antusias.

"Tidak, Baek! Itu akan memperburuk kau tau!" jawab Luhan sambil menggeleng hebat.

"Ayolah! Aku temani deh!"

"Tidak, Baek!—Tunggu. Kau ngotot sekali? Ingin bertemu Chanyeol lagi, eoh?" goda Luhan.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak, bodoh! Sudahlah, tidak jadi!" Baekhyun ngambek.

"Hahaha! Kajja!" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun menuruni tangga untuk menemui hyung dan teman-teman hyungnya.

.

"Hyung!" jerit Luhan manja dan langsung berhambur memeluk leher sang kakak dari belakang.

"Hei, rusa. Ada apa?"tanya Kris sambil menarik lengan Luhan agar duduk disebelah kanannya—yang dimana disitulah Sehun duduk— "Ah, Sehun bisa geser sedikit.—Hei, Chanyeol. Minggirlah!" Kris mulai memerintah.

"Aku hanya bosan." Jawab Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"AH! Aigoo! Lucu sekali!" Lay berteriak histeris. Luhan langsung melirik kearah Lay yang sudah dipeluk Suho agar tidak mencubiti pipi Luhan lagi seperti tempo hari—sampai pipi Luhan berwarna merah—.

"Lay, tahan dirimu." Ucap Suho. Lay hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. '_Mencubiti pipi Luhan adalah kewajibanku!_'

"Lay, kau menakutkan.—Hng, jika bosan kenapa tidak jalan-jalan bersama temanmu yang sudah digoda oleh Chanyeol itu?" tanya Kris sambil melirik Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelah Chanyeol sambil menunduk.

"Hyung, apa Chanyeol hyung selalu menggoda?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Sekalipun dia itu orang paling idiot disini tapi dia hanya menggoda seseorang yang benar-benar dia suka, Lu. Contohnya temanmu itu." Jawab Kris.

"Mwo?! Chanyeol hyung menyukai Baekhyun?!" pekik Luhan tertahan.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa pergi dengan mangsa Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan Sehun?—" Kris melirik Sehun sekilas. "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, maknae?" tanya Kris pada Sehun.

"Keberatan apa?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah dinginnya. Luhan tidak berani melirik Sehun. Saat tadi hyungnya menyarankan Luhan agar pergi dengan Luhan, Luhan langsung membulatkan bola matanya. Tapi, tidak berani protes.

"Jalan dengan adikku." _Shit!_ Itu terdengar seperti '_Berkencanlah dengan adikku._' Batin Luhan sudah menyumpah serapahi hyungnya dan berdoa agar Sehun menolaknya.

"Bukan masalah. Kapan?" _Damn!_ Luhan sungguh tidak siap!

"Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada yang bersangkutan, _Sehun_." Bisakah mulut kakaknya yang bodoh ini tidak menekan nama '_Sehun_' diakhir kalimatnya?! Sialan itu terdengar seperti mempermalukan Luhan!

Setelah berucap demikian Kris pamit untuk ke kamar mandi dan mengambil minuman lagi—katanya minuman yang tersedia untuk mereka hampir habis, padahal jelas-jelas mata Luhan tidak buta bahwa masih banyak air putih dan minuman kaleng disitu. _Benar-benar kakak yang sialan_.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun to the point.

"Hmm tidak. Jika hyung tidak mau juga—"

"Aku sudah menjawab '_bukan masalah_' jika kau tidak dengar." Potong Sehun.

"Terserah hyung saja." Jawab Luhan akhirnya setelah lama berpikir.

"Sekarang atau—"

"Sekarang lebih baik." _Hell!_ Jika kalian mengira Luhan yang menjawab kalian salah besar. Nyatanya yang menjawab adalah Kris yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Sehun dan Luhan dan memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Apanya yang '_sekarang lebih baik_'?" tanya Chen dan disetujui yang lainnya.

"Sehun akan _berkencan_ dengan Luhan." jawab Kris enteng. Gila! Mau ditempatkan dimana wajah Luhan saat ini?!

"Ah? Benarkah? Kemajuan untuk—" ucapan Lay terpotong.

"Aku _tidak_ mengatakan kami akan _berkencan_, hyung!" Sela Luhan kesal dan malu.

"Calm down, rusa. Baiklah, aku ralat. Luhan sedang bosan. Awalnya aku menyarankan agar Luhan keluar dengan temannya yang _pendek_ itu—" Kris melirik Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun balas melirik Kris dengan lirikan tidak terima "—tapi sepertinya si _pendek_ sedang _sibuk_ dengan Chanyeol. Well, yeah. Aku menyarankan Luhan untuk pergi dengan Sehun." Kris menjelaskan.

"Wah, bagus! Manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya acara _pendekatan_ kalian! Semoga sukses, maknae!" Chanyeol memberi semangat. Luhan hanya memberengut lucu. Tapi, tidak mencoba protes sedikitpun.

Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum dalam hati.

.

Luhan bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Sehun membawanya kesini? Membawanya ke sebuah...

"Taman?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun. Indah memang tapi Luhan hanya heran.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Luhan gelagapan harus bagaimana ia menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun. Mata rusanya melirik kesana kemari.

"Hahaha aku tau kau sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, Lu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap surai Luhan.

Luhan hanya terdiam sambil menatap mata Sehun yang sekarang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit.

_Tampannya..._

"Kau ingin terus berdiri atau kita mencari tempat duduk?" tanya Sehun

"—Ah! Duduk saja lebih baik, hyung." Jawab Luhan.

.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku, Lu. Jangan memendamnya sendirian." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba setelah terjadi keheningan beberapa saat.

"Hanya masalah eomma, hyung." Jawab Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun meraih kepala Luhan agar bersandar kebahunya.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Ucap Luhan.

"Kau tau, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun saja." Ungkap Sehun.

"Tidak, aku lebih suka memanggilmu 'hyung'." Jawab Luhan sambil membuka matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun.

"Kau cantik.." ucapan Sehun terhenti saat Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Luhan. Mata mereka saling memandang, saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing yang terpendam.

Luhan lah yang pertama kali menutup matanya dan itu menandakan Sehun mendapat lampu hijau. Dengan berani Sehun mulai melumat bibir cherry Luhan. Bibir Luhan terasa manis.

Luhan mulai mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun. Sehun mulai memeluk pinggang Luhan erat, lebih mengintimkan posisi mereka. Luhan merenas rambut Sehun saat merasa ciuman Sehun makin memabukkan. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan, membuat Luhan sekarang duduk mengangkangi Sehun.

"Nghh..." lenguhan Sehun dan Luhan tidak sengaja keluar saat Luhan mendudukan bokongnya diatas junior Sehun.

Hanya lumatan-lumatan ringan yang mereka lakukan.

"Hyunghh..." sepertinya Luhan mulai kehabisan oksigen. Dengan terpaksa Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan terciptalah benang saliva antara bibir keduanya.

Sehun masih setia memeluk pinggang Luhan dan Luhan masih setia duduk mengangkangi Sehun.

"Hyung, ini—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu." Sehun akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya. Luhan hanya tercengang mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap mata elang Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu menerimany—" dengan spontan Luhan langsung membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Luhan hanya takut mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Sehun.

Tetapi, dengan perlahan Sehun melepas ciuman mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun kalem sambil mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Hyung, kau menyatakannya disaat yang tidak tepat kau tau?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Lalu, menurutmu kapan saat yang tepat itu datang?" tanya Sehun.

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan masalah dengan eomma mungkin.." Luhan bergumam. Tapi, gumaman itu masih mampu ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sehun.

"Maka, selesaikanlah malam ini. Aku akan menyatakan kembali perasaanku padamu besok. Jika kau mau aku akan menyatakan didepan eomma mu dan Kris hyung." Jawab Sehun mantab.

Luhan hanya melebarkan matanya dan beberapa saat kemudian warna semburat merah sudah memenuhi pipi sampai telinganya. Sehun kembali tersenyum melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Tapi, hyung—"

"Astaga! Kau mengacaukan gambar yang ku ambil! Sialan kau!"

Seketika Sehun dan Luhan langsung melihat ke sumber orang yang baru saja berkata kasar itu.

Oh Tuhan! Orang itu membawa kamera dan berpenampilan seperti seorang nitizen!

Luhan langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk disamping Sehun sambil membuang mukanya kearah lain.

Sehun langsung bangkit dari posisinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sehun dingin sambil mencengkram bahu orang itu.

"Aku hanya seorang fotografer yang memfoto alam." Jawab orang itu takut-takut.

"Aku ingin melihatnya." Ucap Sehun langsung meraih kamera itu. Orang itu tidak dapat berkutik. Dan tidak dapat berbohong tentunya.

"Kau!" Sehun mengeram. Sehun langsung pergi dari hadapan orang itu serta membawa kamera orang itu lalu menghampiri Luhan dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luhan. membawa Luhan pergi dari taman itu.

.

"Orang tadi..hmm apa dia nitizen?" Tanya Luhan takut-takut.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun singkat. Luhan langsung diam ditempat tidak berani berkutik jika Sehun sudah dalam mood dingin seperti ini.

.

_**Wu's Mansion**_

_**06:25p.m KST**_

"Darimana saja?" tanya ibu Luhan yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang keluarga.

"Pergi dengan Sehun hyung." Jawab Luhan singkat sambil berlalu meninggalkan ibunya.

"Luhan, tunggu. Eomma ingin bicara." Cegah ibu Luhan.

"Oh, bukankah kita baru saja bicara?" tanya Luhan menyepelekan.

Ibu Luhan hanya diam melihat putranya.

"Duduklah." Ucap ibu Luhan.

Luhan hanya menurut dan duduk. Luhan tetap diam. Luhan mengira-ngira ibunya akan berbicara tentang apa.

"Eomma akan terbang ke Jepang besok. Appa membutuhkan eomma." Ucap ibu Luhan akhirnya.

"Oh." Luhan hanya menanggapi seadanya.

"Lu, ibu ingin minta maaf." Ucap ibu Luhan lagi sambil menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar.

Luhan kaget. Sungguh. Luhan tidak menyangka ibunya akan mengatakan ini.

"Eomma—"

"Maafkan eomma, Lu. Eomma mohon. Eomma tau eomma sudah keterlaluan memperlakukanmu seperti—"

Luhan langsung memeluk ibunya. Sekesal apapun Luhan pada ibunya Luhan tetaplah menyayangi ibunya dan akan sakit jika melihat ibunya menangis.

"Eomma sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, bisakah eomma jelaskan kenapa eomma memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Eomma sebenarnya sungguh sangat menyayangimu, Lu. Eomma hanya ingin kau sukses. Kau tau cita-citamu menjadi arsitek hanya sesaat. Kau tidak akan sepenuhnya mendapat order untuk membuat design suatu gedung. Jadi—"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti eomma. Eomma sudahlah jangan menangis lagi. Kemana perginya eomma ku yang galak dan cerewet?" Luhan menghapus air mata ibunya.

"Kau sungguh anak yang menjengkelkan, Lu!" ibu Luhan memukul lengan Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Besok aku harus mengantar eomma?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya, Kris tidak bisa. Dia sudah kembali ke dormnya. Sesungguhnya hyungmu itu anak yang kurang ajar. Tega meninggalkan eomma sendirian." Ibu Luhan merajuk.

"Harusnya aku juga meninggalkan eomma saja. Hahaha." Luhan mulai menggoda ibunya.

"Sungguh kurang ajar anak ini." Ibu Luhan mencibir.

"Haha. Eomma tidur saja. Aku juga akan tidur." Luhan mulai perhatian.

Ibu Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya ibu Luhan khawatir.

"Aku akan makan, eomma. Tenang saja. Baiklah, ayo ku antar eomma ku tersayang ini ke kamar."

Ibu Luhan hanya tersenyum haru melihat perhatian Luhan.

.

_**University of Seoul, Korea**_

Luhan merasa aneh. Pasalnya dari tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya tak henti-hentinya semua pasang mata memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah tanpa berkedip.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

.

"Luhan!" panggil Baekhyun dari arah belakang. Saat Luhan berbalik Luhan mendapati Baekhyu tengah berlari dengan susah payah kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Luhan bingung sambil mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Kemarin—apa yang—kau lakukan—dengan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun terputus-putus.

Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Jawab saja!" tuntut Baekhyun.

Luhan ragu harus menceritakannya atau tidak. Luhan hanya malu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Jadi, artikel ini benar?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sebuah artikel dari internet yang sudah dicetak didepan wajah Luhan.

Mata Luhan langsung membulat sempurna membaca judul artikel itu.

**OH SEHUN, SALAH SATU MEMBER DARI BOYGROUP PENDATANG BARU TERPERGOK SEDANG BERCIUMAN DENGAN POSISI YANG SANGAT INTIM DENGAN KEKASIHNYA YANG TERNYATA SEORANG LAKI-LAKI.**

"Matilah aku, Baek." Ucap Luhan sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

_**EXO's Dorm**_

_**08:15a.m KST**_

"Sehun!" Kris berteriak murka.

Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah tempat semua member berkumpul.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan tampang kalemnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku?!" Kris bertanya dengan wajah merah menandakan dia sedang marah besar.

Sehun hanya mengerjap bingung. Masih belum tau arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jelaskan tentang ini!" Kris menyerahkan iPad yang dipegang Chanyeol pada Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya masih dengan wajah kebingungan. Tapi, setelah menerima iPad itu Sehun langsung mengerti.

"Hyung, aku bisa jelaskan." Ucap Sehun akhirnya setelah membaca dan melihat foto pada artikel itu.

"Bagus. Kuharap penjelasanmu masuk akal." Kris sudah kembali mendudukan tubuhnya.

Sehun menjelaskan semuanya. Sehun menjelaskan dengan detail—kecuali bagian juniornya yang sedikit terangsang tentunya.

Bertepatan dengan selesainya cerita Sehun, ponsel milik Kris berdering.

"Ada apa, Baek—APA?! BAIKLAH TUNGGU AKU!" Kris terlihat langsung panik dan kalut.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Luhan dia pingsan! Aku harus menjemputnya di—"

"Biar aku saja. Aku akan bertanggungjawab atas masalah ini dan atas Luhan tentunya." Ucap Sehun yakin sambil menahan pergerakan Kris yang akan menyambar masker dan jaket kulitnya.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil jaket beserta masker dan topi miliknya. Sehun langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan bergerak cepat untuk menjemput Luhan.

"Sepertinya dia mulai dewasa." Ucap Lay dan diiring anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

.

_**University of Seoul, Korea**_

Sehun tiba di universitas tempat dimana Luhan menimba ilmu. Sehun langsung berkeliling mencari ruang kesehatan.

Hampir 15 menit Sehun mencari akhirnya ia menemukan ruang kesehatan yang penuh sesak dengan mahasiswa atau mahasiswi.

Sehun dengan susah payah mencapai sisi paling depan kerumunan itu. Tapi, akhirnya Sehun dapat juga mencapai barisan paling depan dan mendapati rusa yang ia cintai sedang terbaring sambil memejamkan mata. Hati Sehun sakit sekali.

Sehun yang merasa geram dengan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang mengerubungi ruang kesehatan langsung bertindak. Sehun membuka semua penyamarannya.

"BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MENGGANGGU LUHAN?!" Teriak Sehun murka.

Otomatis semua mata langsung tertuju pada Sehun. Respon orang-orang disana bermacam-macam. Ada yang memekik senang karena dapat bertemu langsung dengan artis. Ada yang kaget kenapa tiba-tiba ada Sehun. Ada yang melihat Sehun dengan pandangan tidak suka—bisa dipastikan mereka adalah penggemar Luhan.

"PERGI!" Sehun membentak lagi. Semua orang yang ada di ruang kesehatan langsung lari tunggang langgang.

Sehun langsung menundukkan kepalanya merasa pusing setelah berteriak.

"Se—sehun hyung.." panggil seseorang dibelakang Sehun.

Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menampilkan wajah ketakutannya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sehun yang sekarang sudah berada disebelah Luhan. Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Maaf, bisakah kau tidak bertanya dulu." Sehun menjawab dengan tatapan masih terpaku pada Luhan yang sedang pingsan.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Baiklah aku akan meninggalkan kalian."

"Aku akan membawa Luhan ke dorm." Sebelum Baekhyun beranjak Sehun mengatakan hal itu dan Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

.

Sehun tengah mengendong tubuh mungil Luhan menuju mobilnya tanpa risih dengan pandangan yang ditujukan padanya.

Saat sudah sampai pada mobil Sehun, Sehun mendudukan Luhan dikursi penumpang sebelah kursi pengemudi. Setelah memastikan bahwa Luhan sudah nyaman dengan posisinya, Sehun langsung mendudukan tubuhnya sendiri dikursi kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya menuju dorm.

.

_**EXO's Dorm**_

"Kapan dokternya akan datang, bodoh?!" sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu Kris tidak berhenti mengumpat pada Chanyeol.

"Sabarlah! Seoul sedang macet!" balas Chanyeol.

Kris terlihat panik melihat keadaan adikknya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan pria yang sedang duduk disebalah ranjang Luhan. Pria itu Sehun. Sehun sedang menggenggam tangan Luhan berharap dengan genggaman tangannya Luhan akan sadar.

"Lu, sadarlah!" Kris memohon. Putus asa. Kris spontan langsung memeluk Lay dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Lay. Lay hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris.

"INI SALAHMU!" Kris langsung berteriak murka dan hampir meninju wajah Sehun jika Kai dan Chanyeol tidak menahannya.

Sehun makin menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Kris. Ini semua memang salahnya yang mencium Luhan duluan. Ini semua salahnya.

"Kris tenanglah." Lay mencoba menenangkan Kris.

"Dokter datang!" Teriak Xiumin dari ruang tengah.

"Nah, tenanglah sekarang. Dokter sudah datang." Ucap Lay sambil membawa Kris keluar dari kamar.

"Sehun sebaiknya kau juga keluar." Lay memperingati.

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggunya sampai sadar." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu semenjak dokter Kim masuk ke kamar Kris yang didalamnya ada Luhan yang sedang pingsan dan Sehun yang selalu ada disisi Luhan.

"Luhan hanya shock. Tidak perlu khawatir. Luhan pingsan selama ini karna dia juga mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Saya hanya memberi resep yang berisi vitamin. Tolong ingatkan Luhan untuk meminumnya 2kali sehari setelah sarapan dan makan malam. Saya permisi." Ucap Dokter Kim pada Sehun setelah membuka pintu kamar.

Semua orang menunggu Xiumin kembali ke ruang tengah setelah mengantar Dokter Kim keluar dorm mereka.

.

"Aku akan menebus resep ini dulu." Ucap Sehun datar.

Tapi sebelum Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya Kris sudah mencengkram kerah Sehun dan merebut kertas resep ditangan Sehun lalu menyerahkan pada Chen. Kris menyuruh Chen untuk menebusnya.

"Urusanmu denganku, bocah!" ucap Kris mendesis tajam. Sehun hanya pasrah.

Member lain sudah tidak bisa ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Jika Kris sudah mengamuk maka habislah semuanya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas Luhan." Jawab Sehun tanpa rasa takut.

Samar-samar Kris dan Sehun mendengar bisik-bisik antara Dio dan Xiumin yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun terlalu berani menjawab perkataan saat Kris dalam emosi yang sedang tinggi.

Saat Kris akan meninju wajah Sehun pintu kamar Kris yang semula tertutup sekarang hampir terbuka dan menimbulkan suara berderit yang membuat semua pasanag mata tertuju pada sang objek. Termasuk Sehun. Sehun langsung memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Luhan yang berdiri menyandar pada dinding pintu dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Lu!" Kris memekik dan langsung melepas cengkramannya lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Hyung?" Luhan bergumam bingung.

"Ya. Ini hyung. Kau tak apa? Ada yang sakit? Katakan pada Hyung!" Kris bertanya kalap.

"Aku tak apa, hyung. Hanya pusing." Jawab Luhan sambil menyandar pada Kris.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya? Chen sedang membelikan vitamin untukmu." Ucap Kris.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Kris dan menatap lurus. Tatapan matanya langsung bersinggungan dengan mata elang milik Sehun yang terus memperhatikannya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan ingat artikel itu. Matanya langsung memerah. Mata rusanya siap memproduksi kristal bening. Hidung Luhan pun mulai memerah.

Sehun dengan spontan berjalan cepat menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk pria mungil itu mengabaikan fakta bahwa Kris siap-siap akan meninjunya—Kai dan Chanyeol menahannya lagi—dan fakta bahwa sekarang Luhan tengah meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya.

Semua orang yang ada disitu dibuat terkesiap. Bukan karena Luhan menangis tapi karena Sehun juga ikut menangis. Padahal diantara 11 orang itu Sehunlah yang tidak pernah menangis.

Dan sekarang, mereka semua melihat Sehun menangis.

"Lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka. Biarkan mereka selesaikan masalah mereka dan setelah itu baru kita selesaikan masalah Kris dan Sehun." Ucap Suho menengahi. Dan disetujui oleh yang lain.

.

Dua tubuh yang sedang berpelukan—ah! Maaf. Lebih tepatnya hanya si jangkung yang memeluk si mungil itu kini sudah merosot kelantai dorm EXO yang dingin.

Luhan masih setia menangis sesenggukan tapi tidak lagi meronta. Sehun pun masih setia menangis dalam diam sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Kenapa?.." Luhan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sehun masih diam dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku bertanya kenapa, Oh Sehun!" Luhan meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." jawab Sehun lirih.

"Kau bohong!" tangisan Luhan menggila.

"Percayalah, Lu.."

"Kenapa aku harus percaya?"

"Karna kau harus."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa percaya!" nada suara Luhan mendingin.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu percaya, Lu. Apapun." Ucap Sehun putus asa sambil melonggarkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya. Lalu Sehun menempelkan kening mereka. Sehun menatap jauh kedalam bola mata rusa milik Luhan.

Luhan terpaku. Luhan melihat cairan bening yang juga mengalir dari kedua mata elang Sehun.

Sehun menangis? Hanya karena dirinya?

"Hyung.." suara Luhan melunak.

Sehun tidak menjawab tapi ibu jarinya bekerja untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dikedua pipi Luhan.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Luhan polos. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir Luhan.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun singkat sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Bohong.." Luhan meninju pelan bahu Sehun. Sehun meringis seperti kesakitan.

"Hyung! Berlebihan! Aku tidak memukulmu sekeras itu!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun makin mengembangkan senyumnya tapi detik itu juga bulir-bulir kristal jatuh dari mata elang Sehun.

Luhan panik.

"Hyung?" Luhan hampir memekik.

"Aku mencintaimu. Percayalah. Kumohon, Lu." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan tertohok. Jadi, selama ini Sehun sungguh-sungguh?

Luhan ikut menangis tapi dia juga tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." jawab Luhan sambil menghapus air mata Sehun.

"Lu—" perkataan Sehun terhenti saat bibir Luhan menyentuh bibirnya.

Luhan menutup matanya saat mencium Sehun beberapa saat kemudian Sehun ikut menutup matanya dan menikmati tiap sesi ciuman yang mereka bagi.

Walaupun mereka menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman itu tapi kedua mata mereka tidak henti-hentinya mengalirkan air mata bahagia.

Ciuman itu terlepas dengan benang saliva yang menghubungkan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Mata saling menatap satu sama lain.

Air mata yang enggan berhenti mengalir.

Senyum yang tak luntur dari wajah mereka.

"Tidak susahkan mengaku 'mencintai satu sama lain'?" tanya seseorang yang sekarang sudah berdiri disamping pasangan kekasih baru itu.

Sehun dan Luhan kenal suara itu.

Itu suara Kris.

"Hyung?" Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan memanggil Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum.

Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Maafkan aku. Aku yang mengatur semua ini." Kris mengakui.

Luhan dan Sehun tercengang. Apa maksud semua ini?

"Aku hanya ingin kalian saling mengaku. Hehehe." Kris menggaruk tengkuknya karena merasa kikuk.

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya dan langsung menghujami tubuh Kris dengan pukulan.

"Hyung! Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu!" Kris hanya tertawa, diikuti dengan yang lain. Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Maafkan kami ya, maknae. Kau sampai menangis begini. Hehehe." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sudah peringatkan mereka Sehun jika semua ini berlebihan apalagi setelah mendapat kabar Luhan pingsan. Kami tidak memprediksi sampai sejauh itu." Xiumin mengomel.

"Ya! Kau malah yang memberi ide tentang menyewa nitizen itu, hyung!" Chen malah mengomeli Xiumin. Xiumin hanya meringis.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sehun kalem sambil melihat Luhan yang tengah menangis harus dipelukan Kris.

"Hei, lalu bagaimana kita mengatasi masalah yang terlanjur menyebar Luas ini?!" ucap Suho panik sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang menampilkan e-mail marah-marah dari manager mereka.

"Aku tidak ikut-ikut! Huwaa!" Semuanya lari pontang panting meninggalkan ruang tengah menyisakan Kris, Luhan dan Sehun.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Kris lalu berlalu menggedor-gedor pintu member yang lain. Berteriak sok kesal dan dibalas dengan teriakan sok takut dari dalam kamar.

Sehun masih menatap Luhan. Luhan balas menatap Sehun.

Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya. Luhan menatapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang cantik lalu berlari menubruk tubuh jangkung Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

.

_**Epilog**_

_Keesokan harinya Luhan dan Sehun langsung mngklarifikasi berita itu. Sehun juga mengatakan bahwa Luhan memang kekasihnya. Sehunpun tidak peduli dengan tanggapan selanjutnta. Sehun juga tidak peduli jika masyarakat memandang jijik padanya. Yang terpenting adalah Luhan sekarang bersamanya._

_Tapi, pikiran negatif Sehun tentang semua itu terhapus sudah dengan dukungan para fans yang datang dalam acara klarifikasi itu._

.

_**Cinta..**_

_**Cinta itu sederhana**_

_**Cintailah seseorang dengan sederhana**_

_**Kesederhanaan itu akan berbuah indah pada waktunya**_

_**Entah waktu yang singkat atau yang lama**_

_**Tapi, segala yang sederhana akan mendatangkan keindahan yang entah seperti apa**_

—End—

Hallo, reader-deul.

Maaf kalau kurang puas.

Maaf ff ini abal sekali.

Maaf ff ini tidak sesuai pemikiran reader-deul.

Maaf ff ini anti-klimaks banget. (Saya sangat menyadari. Karna saya sudah tidak punya ide)

Butuh sequel kah ff abal seperti ini? :")

Maafkan saya /deep bow/sobs/

Maaf judul dan isinya tidak sesuai.

Maafkan saya yang malah nulis ff oneshoot ini bukannya malah melanjutkkan ff saya yang **JUNE **dan **I Can Fix Up Your Broken Heart **

Maaf maaf

Ff oneshoot ini hanya selingan kok.

Sepertinya saya tidak bisa update ff as fast as possible soalnya saya sedang sibuk dengan sekolah. (Saya bukan penganut k13 pokoknya hehe)

Reader-deul boleh complain dan lain-lainnya di **kolom review** ff ini.

Saya tau, saya ini author baru tapi sok-sokan /sobs/

Maafkan saya.

Tapi intinya saya gamau ngobral janji-janjian.

Jika saya bisa, saya akan update ff. Jika saya tidak bisa dengan berat hati akun ffn saya jadi sarang laba-laba /sobs/

Saya juga minta maaf jika typo terdeteksi :') saya ga sempet ngedit soalnya :")

Sekali lagi maafkan saya.

Ingin complain lebih lanjut? Kunjung acc twitter saya – SMMproject_

Saya juga mohon bantuannya untuk para reader-deul yang telah membaca ff ini untuk meninggalkan jejak :)

Saya sekali lagi memohon tolong jangan ingatkan saya tentang Luhan dan Sehun yang sekarang terpisah. Bukannya saya lebay atau alay. Tapi itu sakitnya disini.

Sebenarnya saya tidak memiliki semangat untuk menulis lebih lanjut ff tentang mereka.

Karna saya tidak bisa menutupi fakta bahwa mereka sekarang tidak lagi bersama.

Maaf jika saya berlebihan. Saya hanya numpang curhat.

Terima kasih.

—S M M—

**Makasih bagi yang sudah mau REVIEW^^~**

**Keep REVIEW ya^^~**

**Saya menerima KRITIK dan SARAN dalam bentuk apapun kok^^~**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA^^~ **

**S-M-M**


End file.
